


How to Maintain Family Unity

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: The Sorceress, The Witcher, The Bard and a Girl [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Established Polyamorous Relationship, Established Relationship, Father-Father-Daughter bonding, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Multi, Polyamory, Yennefer tops, mother-daughter bonding, small town/small village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Yennefer is off on a trip, Geralt and Jaskier hold the fort. Ciri begins her training.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Sorceress, The Witcher, The Bard and a Girl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584583
Comments: 21
Kudos: 337





	How to Maintain Family Unity

“Ciri.” Geralt murmured, crouching by the bed, “Ciri, it’s time to wake up.”

Ciri rolled over in her bed and mumbled something, curling up into the pillow.

Geralt sighed, he reached over and gave her a shake, “C’mon, Ciri, if you want to start training, you need to get up now.”

Ciri groaned and opened one eye, flopping an arm over her face, “ . . . wha?”

“You want to be a Witcher, then you need to start living like one. It’s time to wake up, come on.” Geralt felt himself fighting a smile as the girl groaned and rolled back over, scooted to the edge of the bed and sat up. Her hair tousled and caught in fairy-locks, head lolling on her neck tiredly. He put a hand on her side, “That’s it, be in for breakfast in a few minutes. Alright?”

Ciri blinked tiredly in the dim light from the candle and nodded slowly, rubbing at her eyes, “Mhm . . . time is it?”

“Before first watch.” Geralt stood up, giving her a little pat on the back.

“Before first- _Why_?” Ciri craned her neck to look at him, squinting as she stood up, shivering in the slight chill of the early morning air.

“First thing you do every day is to make sure your mount is fed, watered and ready to ride.” Geralt made for the door, “So that’s where training begins. Breakfast in a five minutes, get dressed.” 

* * *

Ciri slowly slogged down the hall, leaning on the wall tiredly as she sat down at the table, her hair sticking about and eyes heavy-lidded. Geralt turned and smirked, setting a plate of food and a cup of dark liquid in front of her, “Here you go, Witcher’s breakfast.”

Ciri stared at the food and her nose wrinkled, it was mostly a thick gruel with chunks of dried meat and what may have been potato. She pulled a face and picked up the cup, smelling the contents, tasting it and blanching, shuddering, “Is this horse piss?”

Geralt chuckled and sat down with his own much larger servings, he drank down some of the beverage, “No, it’s not horse piss, it’s to help you wake up a bit.”

“And this would be . . . ?” Ciri jabbed her fork into the gruel and pried up some, “Cement?”

“Witcher’s breakfast, sticks in your guts and digests slowly so you have energy to spare. Good for monster hunting and training.” Geralt took a large bite and it crunched a bit.

“And not taking a shit . . . “ Ciri frowned, “Why don’t we just wait to have breakfast with Jaskier? Like always?”

“Language, Ciri. Anyway do you ever see me eat then?” Geralt asked, drinking more of the bitter, dark drink.

“Well, no . . . “ Ciri scooped some of the gruel and brought it to her mouth, staring as some of it glopped back to the plate.

“That’s because I was already awake for several hours and ate my breakfast then.” Geralt began chewing through the crunch.

Ciri grimaced and slowly put it in her mouth then frowned, chewing it slowly, it wasn’t . . . terrible, per se, but it also was _not_ good, it was rather tasteless and hard to swallow. She got it down with a little difficulty then smacked her lips, reaching for the drink, she drank some and sat down, sour-faced, “No wonder you glare all the time, this is how you start your day? Too damn early and with glop.”

“ _Language_ , Cirilla Fiona, I won’t warn you again.” Geralt muttered, but he smirked, “Eat your glop.”

Breakfast took a great deal of silent chewing, Geralt finished first so he put dishes up and stood behind Ciri to redo the messy tie she’d attempted. He held the tie in his lips as he pulled her hair back and braided it, tied it and nodded, Ciri looked up at him and sighed, “So am I to feed Roach then?”

“I’m sure I’ll find something for you to do.” Geralt smiled to himself as he lead her out to the stable.

Ciri ran ahead and pulled on the heavy door, “Morning Roach, does Geralt make you get up early too?” She reached over to clean the grain bin, she glanced at where Yennefer’s horse, Aderon, usually would be then at the far end, the third stall which used to be where they put the saddles, but it was empty. Even the old sign on the front for the previous occupant was replaced with a new wooden one, “Is Jaskier getting a horse?”

“No, he can’t afford one and I’m not loaning him money.” Geralt walked in and patted Roach’s neck, “Mornin’, Roach.”

Ciri frowned, “Then why is-”

“That’s for your horse.” 

Ciri’s eyes widened, “You-You bought me a horse?”

Geralt stopped and turned, “No, I cleared a stable out for your horse.”

Ciri tilted her head back, “I don’t understand.”

“You’ll earn money, eventually, and when you do you can buy a horse.” Geralt shrugged, “It’s ready for when you do.”

“So I’ll have to walk everywhere?” Ciri groaned.

“Jaskier walks everywhere,” Geralt raised an eyebrow over the horse, snorting at the look she gave him, “There’s plenty of room on Roach, don’t worry.”

Ciri walked over and climbed up to on the gate to peer into the stall, the inside had been completely redone and swept out, “When did you do all this?”

“This morning, I couldn’t sleep . . . must have something to do with waking up on the floor.” He cocked an eyebrow at Ciri as he got some flakes of hay for Roach.

Ciri snorted, hopping down and coming back to the front, “You didn’t have to stay.”

“You were sleeping on top of me. Until you kicked me off the bed.” Geralt defended.

“The mighty Witcher, kicked out of bed by a little girl? And well . . . You’re comfortable to sleep on.” Ciri shrugged.

Geralt chuckled, handing Ciri a saddle brush and a small container of grease, “Oil the saddle.”

“Jaskier says it’s because of your big man bosoms.” Ciri giggled and sat on the ground with Geralt’s saddle.

Geralt scowled, “They’re . . . They’re _not_ bosoms.”

Ciri laughed at the look on his face, “He says they’re like pillows full of . . . what was it? Full of hot air and scowls, which you apparently have a lot of.”

Geralt glared back at the house, seems he and Jask would be having a few words . . . “ _Anyway_ , finish that and we’ll move on to the next thing.”

“More chores?” Ciri asked in an exaggeratedly bored voice.

“No.” Geralt opened the stall door and lead Roach out to brush her and clean her hooves.

“What then?” Ciri peered curiously up at Geralt.

“You’ll see.”

“You know, I hate it when adults do that.”

“Mhm.”

* * *

Ciri cried out as she fell, breathing heavily in the dust, sweat made her grimy and her hair was plastered to her face. She worked her jaw and glared at the ground, lips pursed as she slowly got on her knees.

Geralt looked up and sighed, setting his training sword down, “Let’s take a break.” 

They were in a large clearing that Geralt had made far into the woods back when they had first moved to the town. It was a stamped-down dirt circle with a large space for sparring, two training dummies hanging from a massive oak tree to one side and a stand of posts of varying heights and sizes randomly stuck in the ground, some with bars between them or ropes and stakes sticking out the sides. Ciri sat in front of the posts and glared at them, swiping the dirt in front of her in frustration.

“You said you were five when the Witcher’s took you?” She asked softly.

“Well . . . yes, around then.” Geralt walked over, leaning on a tall, thick post.

“But I can’t do this and I’m twelve. And I’ve been trying to do this stupid routine for a week!” Ciri kept glaring at the dirt, her lower lip shook slightly.

“ . . . there was a lot more to it then that,” Geralt squatted down, “you’re just starting out, we need to get you strong, flexible, balanced.” He reached over and patted her shoulder, “you’ll get the hang of it. Don’t worry.”

Ciri wiped some dirt off her face and huffed, “If you say so . . . “

“Let’s go get cleaned up, we’ve been at this since mid-morning.” Geralt stood up and helped Ciri to her feet.

“I-I’m not tired! I can keep going!” Ciri said.

Geralt frowned, “Ciri-”

“I just needed a breather, I can feel my second wind already!” Ciri started back toward the posts.

Geralt stopped her, “Then hold onto it, let’s go get cleaned up and eat something.”

Ciri opened her mouth but her stomach gave a mighty roar and she grimaced, “Okay.”

“Besides, there might be something waiting for you back home. If Jaskier pulled through, that is.” Geralt said, going to where they’d picketed Roach.

“You mean like a present?” Ciri trotted to catch up.

“Maybe.” Geralt shrugged.

* * *

“Jask, Geralt said you had something for me unless you messed up!” Ciri ran up to the bard who was sitting at the table with his notebook out.

“Messed up? Well hello to you too.” Jaskier fixed Geralt with a look, “You wound me, sir.”

“He’s only teasing.” Ciri nudged Geralt then hopped a bit, “What is it?”

Jaskier huffed, “Well, I don’t know, maybe I messed up and-”

“Jask, don’t tease the girl, she’s had a long morning and she did _very well_.” Geralt leaned on the table, glaring at Jaskier.

The bard leaned over and pulled a forearm-length package out from under the table wrapped in oilskin, “I don’t know, maybe she doesn’t _want_ it, since everyone is so busy making fun of-”

Ciri’s eyes widened and she swiped the package excitedly, pulling open the paper, “You got me a swo- . . . oh.” Ciri held up a wooden hand-and-a-half sword.

Geralt sat down, cocking an eyebrow, “It’s a _practice_ sword, Ciri, you’ll get a real one later.”

Jaskier chuckled, ruffling her hair, “Don’t look so disappointed, you’ll end up like Geralt with two whole facial expressions.”

Ciri smiled a bit, though still clearly dissatisfied as she put the wood sword on the table, “I’m gonna go wash up for lunch.”

Jaskier and Geralt watched her hurry off and Jask grimaced, “Why do I feel like I should apologize?”

Geralt chuckled, “She’s just getting ahead of herself, it happens. After a few days of training, she’ll settle down.”

Jaskier blinked slowly, “Geralt?”

“Hm?” Geralt picked up the practice sword to examine it.

“You’re not . . . working her hard so she’ll give up, are you?”

The Witcher blinked and looked at Jaskier, “No, why would you think that?”

“I don’t know . . . just a thought I had.” Jaskier shrugged, “I mean, you bring our precious flower in covered in scrapes and bruises, sweating and exhausted . . . One has to won-”

“That’s what training looks like, Jaskier,” Geralt muttered, standing up and setting the sword aside, “I’m not doing anything that wasn’t done to me.”

“And you turned out fantastically.” Jaskier muttered.

Geralt blinked at him, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

Jaskier huffed and sat back, “Look, when I suggested you train her, I wasn’t giving permission for you to work her to death!”

“I’m not!” Geralt snapped, “This was _your_ idea! If it were up to me, she’d never _touch_ a sword!” There was the sound of hurried footsteps down the stairs then the front door slammed shut. They looked at the doorway then each other, Geralt pointed at Jaskier, “Let’s get a few things straight, for starters I would _never_ push Ciri so hard that she’d just give up. If I thought she couldn’t handle it, I wouldn’t train her because that _would_ get her killed! Secondly,” He pointed toward where Ciri had most likely gone, “that child is not ‘ours’ or ‘yours’, she is, for all intents and purposes, **mine** . I don’t need _your permission_ for anything. And thirdly, if you think I don’t have my eyes wide open to any possible danger to her, then you know _fuck all_ about me. Now, I’m going to go and find out what she overheard out of context so I can smooth things over before Yen gets home!”

Jaskier had remained quiet and he was breathing heavily through his nose, eyes wide, he nodded slowly, “Okay.”

Geralt waited for a moment, “‘Okay’ what?”

Jaskier stood up, “I’ll . . . I’ll come too.”

“Haven’t you done enough?” Geralt snarled but it didn’t seem to dissuade the bard.

“Yes and I’m sorry,” Jask stared at the practice sword, “I . . . I know she isn’t mine, I just . . . Look, I wasn’t prepared to have to think about raising a child when I fell into whatever it is you let me be part of with you and Yen, alright? I-I wasn’t expecting to care so much or . . . any of this.”

Geralt’s face softened and he put a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder, “I don’t just ‘let’ you be with us, my dandelion . . . “

“I know I’m not a beautiful sorceress or a strong Witcher or even a capable adult but . . . I love you both and I love Ciri and I don’t like it when any of you get hurt. Seeing her trying so hard . . . “ Jaskier swallowed, “We should go make sure Ciri isn’t planning to elope with that gangly ginger just to get away from us.”

Geralt huffed and pulled Jaskier into a hug, “For what it’s worth, neither Yen or I can sing or play an instrument and . . . your singing isn’t . . . completely unbearable.”

Jask breathed in and leaned into the hug, “That’s as close to a compliment as I think I might get, thank you.”

They found Cirilla sitting in the stable in Aderon’s stall, ripping a stick’s bark off then throwing it at the stall wall, “I don’t want to talk to either of you, go away!”

Geralt and Jaskier exchanged looks then they both sat down against the stall on either side of the gate, Jaskier grimaced, “Whatever you think you heard, I promise it wasn’t what you thought.”

“‘ _If it were up to me, she’d never touch a sword_ ’ sounds pretty straightforward to me . . . “ Ciri said angrily, picking the stick back up and breaking it into smaller pieces.

“You wouldn’t happen to have heard anything _else_ did you?” Jaskier asked hopefully while Geralt sighed and rubbed his face with both hands.

“No.” Ciri muttered, throwing the stick pieces one at a time at the wall.

Geralt turned his head to stare at the stall’s gate, “I didn’t mean it that way.”

“How the hell did you ‘mean it’ then?” Ciri threw the rest of the stick at the wall and rooted about for something else to pull apart.

Geralt forgoed his usual reproach about her language and breathed out, “I meant that I was hoping your life wouldn’t require swords and fighting. I was hoping you could grow up to just be Cirilla and-”

Cirilla scoffed, “You expected me to grow up like the kids in the village? Get married and have babies? How would I have managed anything ordinary with a sorceress, a witcher and Jaskier raising me?”

“I _have_ a profession.” Jaskier mumbled but quieted when Geralt nudged him.

“I _hoped_ you would, that doesn’t mean I expected you to,” Geralt tilted his head back, “I’d give anything for you to _not_ have our childhoods.”

“Mine wasn’t that ba-” Jaskier winced at another elbow nudge and glare from Geralt.

Ciri stood up and peered down at Geralt from over the gate, “I don’t _want_ ordinary and I can still be just Cirilla _and_ hunt monsters! I’m not a baby!”

“No, you’re not.” Geralt agreed, looking up at her, “I wasn’t around for that part, which is why this part is so hard for me to let go of.” He slowly shifted to crouch so they’d be at least looking at each other right side up, “I want you to do what you want to do and if what you want to do is be a Witcher, then I’ll help you get there. You’re strong enough, fast enough and stubborn enough to do it too.”

Ciri looked down, her cheeks reddening, “Wonder where I get that from?”

“Certainly not me.” Jaskier stood up, brushing off his trousers, “We just don’t want you to get hurt because we love you.” He paused, “And Yen would probably kill us.”

Ciri giggled, “She can be pretty scary when she’s mad.”

“You don’t know the half,” Geralt smiled slightly and stood up, “C’mon, we’ll eat then see how you are with your new sword.”

“New _wooden_ sword, you mean.” Ciri hopped up, climbed over the gate instead of opening it, and dropped to her feet.

“A sword is a sword, the application is just a bit different. You could still do a lot of damage with it, wood or silver.” Geralt turned to lead them back out then stopped and plucked some straw out of the girl’s hair, “I’ll show you how to do that later.”

Ciri giggled, brushing his hand away then she took both men’s hands and lead the way out, “Alright, if you say so.”

“Something tells me he knows so.” Jaskier cocked an eyebrow at Geralt, “Another tall tale for the bard perhaps?”

“You can spin whatever you’d like out of that one.” Geralt leaned over and kissed Jaskier’s temple, “I’m sure it’ll be a big hit with the drunkards.”

* * *

“Yen!” Ciri ran up to the sorceress as she dismounted, the girl was covered in mud and had sticks and leaves stuck in her hair.

“Oh my, is this a wildling or my Cirilla?” Yen asked, looking at Geralt who didn’t have nearly as many things stuck in his hair but he had mud up to his knees, “I take it training is going well?”

“I got my first mission!” Ciri smiled, holding up five coppers that were a little grimy but that was probably from her own hands.

“Really? I can’t wait to hear all about it _after_ a bath.” Yen plucked a leaf off of Ciri’s forehead and flicked it, “Why don’t you run along and get that going while Geralt helps me put Aderon away?’

Ciri nodded, still smiling broadly with her wooden sword strapped to her back and a fist full of coppers. 

Geralt moved to Yen and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, her head resting on his shoulder, “Miss me?”

“Hm,” Yen seemed to think about it, “No, not all that much.”

“Oh?” Geralt kissed her slowly but Yennefer stepped back, “What?”

“You are _covered_ in mud and you smell . . . “ Yen frowned, wrinkling her nose, “Were you in the swamps?”

“Farmer up the road had some hogs take off into the swamp during the storm, had him agree to write up a contract and give it to Ciri,” Geralt shrugged, “just for a bit of practice.”

“I take it it went well then?” She gestured to his muddy boots and pants.

“She had to tackle one at some point but otherwise it went without a hitch.” Geralt smiled slightly, “I just went to watch.”

“That’s wonderful Geralt,” Yen smiled, “And Jaskier didn’t cause too much trouble?”

“I caused no more than my usual amount,” Jaskier walked up from the shop, kissing Yen’s cheek and taking Aderon’s reins, “Have a good trip?”

“Indeed,” Yennefer nodded, following the two to the stables, “I missed you both, if I’m being honest. Traveling alone is so . . . well, quiet and uneventful.”

“I know what you mean,” Jaskier nodded as Geralt undid the girth strap and pulled off Aderon’s saddle, “That’s why I rarely go anywhere without sugartits here.”

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Geralt muttered, “And I don’t go with you, you always follow me.”

“Don’t act as though you hate it.” Jaskier smiled then turned to Yen, “Did you get what you needed?”

“Mhm, most of it anyway.” She moved over to Jask, “There’s definitely a lacking of hairy, intelligent, quick-witted and overly-complimentary men on the road.”

“Oh?” Jaskier leaned back on the wall, holding her to his chest, “I admit I’m a prize for anyone to bed, not shocking that my breed are so very, _very_ rare.”

“Mostly because they talk themselves to an early grave.” Geralt muttered, brushing Aderon’s fur while he watched them.

“Oh har har, Mr. Personality, some of us are highly valued for our-” Jaskier yelped as he was pushed into the wall and kissed, his eyes rolled up in his head and he slumped when Yen finally let him go. 

“For your insatiable urge to be completely dominated despite the danger, I know.” Yennefer glanced at Geralt, “If you both must know, I’m horny and it was a _long_ and _bumpy_ road and I demand satisfaction so once Cirilla is fast asleep, I hope you’ll do me the service of relieving me?”

Jaskier and Geralt both looked at each other and Geralt nodded, Jaskier chuckled, “Oh my lady, my queen, dark goddess of the arcane, I’m yours to do with as you will. I have a few things to get ready. Don’t shag in the hay, it’ll give you fleas.”

Yennefer watched Jask hurry off and she looked at Geralt, “So, were things really all sunshine and rainbows or what?”

“For the most part things were fine, Ciri’s intro to training was rough but that’s to be expected.” Geralt shrugged, looking over the horse’s withers at Yennefer, “Things were fine.”

Yen nodded slowly and started to check Aderon’s hooves, “Glad to have my expectations dashed so soundly.” There was a pause, “How is Ciri doing, Geralt? With training?”

“Well, she’s determined and once she builds up some muscle, grows a bit . . . she’ll be a formidable fighter.” Geralt stepped back as Yen moved around to the other hooves then lead Aderon into his stall, “I can’t make her a full-fledged Witcher, but we can get pretty close if she trains hard enough.”

Yennefer closed the gate behind Aderon then turned to look at Geralt, “And you?”

“What about me?” Geralt leaned next to her, brushing some of her hair off her forehead.

“You seem . . . different.” Yen untangled a small twig from Geralt’s hair, “You don’t seem as . . . _tense_.”

“Maybe I’ve got something I give a damn about occupying my time?” Geralt took her hand in his and pressed it to his cheek.

Yennefer smiled and they started out of the stable, “So . . . how’d Ciri like ‘breakfast’?”

“‘Horse piss and glop’.”

Yennefer laughed and it was the most beautiful sound Geralt had heard in some time.

* * *

“And then I drove all three pigs out of the swamp!” Ciri grinned widely at Yennefer through the steam.

The sorceress managed to get a comb through Ciri’s hair finally and sat back, “Phew, I think you had a whole forest trapped in your hair!”

Ciri giggled and swirled the water with her fingers, “If I keep getting jobs like that, I’ll be able to get myself a horse! I’d like a big roan . . . or a white one.”

Yennefer smiled and worked a sweet-smelling unguent into Ciri’s hair, “Geralt said he only had to sit back and watch and you did all the work. Must be a good feeling, taking care of your own business, hm?”

Ciri nodded, “He didn’t have to help at all, though he did say he was only going in case something got to the pigs first which . . . was _probably_ a good idea.”

“Mhm,” Yennefer lightly massaged Ciri’s scalp, “You’re a lucky girl, usually he thinks he has to do everything for everyone.”

“That’s because he loves us.” Ciri shrugged, closing her eyes and leaning into Yennefer’s hands, “Jaskier said so.”

There was a pause and Yennefer tied Ciri’s hair back to let the solution do it’s good work and wiped her hands off, she moved to check the water temperature and smiled at Ciri, “Jaskier loves his tall tales and spinning a yarn but if there is one thing he will never lie to you about, it’s how other people feel about you.”

Ciri sat back in the water, glancing at her prune-y fingers before Yennefer tipped a fresh kettle of hot water into the tub, “Yennefer?”

“Yes, my sweet?”

“Do you, Geralt and Jask plan to have your own kids?”

Yennefer blinked at that and sat back, “ . . . even if we wanted to, my love, we can’t.”

“Why not? Is it because we don’t have room? I wouldn’t mind sharing mine!” Ciri moved to look at Yennefer with her large, earnest blue eyes.

“No, nothing like that, Ciri,” Yen used a cloth to wipe some soap off Ciri’s forehead and cheek, “Geralt and I aren’t able to have children, the only one out of the three of us that can is Jask.”

Ciri blinked then sat back down, “Oh . . . “

“As wonderful as that idea would be, we try not to think about it too much,” Yennefer murmured, folding the washcloth more than it needed, “It isn’t . . . Nevermind,” She smiled sadly and stood up, “We have you and that is _plenty_. Practically drug the whole swamp to our doorstep!” She busied herself with getting Ciri a towel and making sure she had fresh clothes set as she blinked rapidly.

Ciri was quiet then she licked her lips, “Well . . . I think you’re a top-notch mom, Yen.”

Yennefer almost dropped the jar she’d picked up and her spine stiffened, she swallowed thickly and asked in a rather thick voice, “You . . . think so, do you?”

“I know so.” Ciri said seriously, “You’re all good parents.”

Yennefer cleared her throat and turned, tucking a fluffy towel under one arm, “Let’s rinse your hair.”

* * *

“What is it, what happened?” Jaskier looked up from where he was sitting on the bed after Yennefer collapsed into Geralt’s arms as soon as she came in from putting ciri to bed.

It took her a few tries but Yennefer managed to get out what Ciri had said, her usually together countenance crumbled in a koehl-smeared, silent wail. Geralt held her hand and Jaskier leaned on Yennefer’s other shoulder, “It . . . It was just so disarmingly _sweet_ . . . “ she looked helplessly at the two men.

“I know the feeling.” Geralt nodded slowly.

Jaskier looked at them both and licked his lips, “I . . . sometimes I feel sort of guilty about that.”

“Why?” Yen asked, wiping her face on a handkerchief.

“Because I have the ability to . . . to do that and I can’t give it to either of you in any way . . . “ Jaskier stared at the duvet, plucking a loose string, “I could be having or have had children and I never thought about it.”

“I used to think about it but I had to give that up before it drove me mad,” Geralt said softly, sighing as he felt his age, “I’ve contented myself to raising Ciri as the best chance at fatherhood I’ll ever have.”

“It’s the same for me mostly,” Yennefer murmured, “I’m happy for the first time in a long time. At peace, I mean.”

They settled into quiet, gentle touching and holding each other until they ended up snuggled under the duvet, Jaskier was flopped on top of Geralt’s chest while the white-haired man held Yennefer to his side. 

Jaskier sighed, “So . . . I don’t mean to spoil any moods but, I _have_ had a plug up my arse for several hours now and it’s starting to not be fun anymore.”

Yennefer snorted and sat up a bit, rubbing her hand over Jaskier’s back lightly, “Completely forgot about that, sorry, Jask.”

“Oh no, it’s fine, if you wouldn’t mind just helping me get it out, that’d be _swell_.” Jaskier wriggled slightly and winced, “Starting to chafe a bit.”

Geralt slid a hand down the back of Jaskier’s trousers, down between the perfect globes until he felt the hard end of a wooden plug. The Witcher smirked when Jaskier wiggled a little and pushed on it.

Jaskier hissed in a breath, “That is the exact _opposite_ of what I requested . . . “

“That’s not what my nose is telling me.” Geralt murmured in Jaskier’s ear, nuzzling his nose against the brunette’s short hair.

Jaskier flushed but smirked, “Ah, but this isn’t for you, ‘tis for m’lady and-”

“And she is more than happy to oblige.” Yennefer murmured, her long nails scritching lightly up Jaskier’s left inner thigh, she leaned over him and whispered in his other ear, “If the rogue asks me nicely, that is.”

Jaskier cocked an eyebrow, “I am _not_ a rogue, I am a dashing, debaneur bard, who I might add has spread a positive and very financially beneficial image of us. Thank you very much!”

“She’s only teasing.” Geralt chuckled, sliding his hands to the back of Jaskier’s knees and pulling his legs forward and apart.

Jaskier sat up, “Well maybe I don’t like it, I work just as hard as everyone else, I spend hours slaving over nice things to sing about you two and all I get in return is teasing and grief!”

“So melodramatic!” Yennefer slid up behind Jaskier, her fingertips finding the plug and she pushed it slowly a few times, “You know we appreciate your many talents, sweet maestro . . . “

Jaskier’s face melted with a blushing whine then he composed himself, “No, I won’t have it! I’m an equal member of this family and I want some recognition!”

Geralt sat up a bit and chuckled, “What would you like then?”

Jaskier blinked and frowned, sitting back as Yennefer kept messing with the plug and his trousers were getting tight. Jaskier flushed and shrugged, “I . . . I don’t know.”

“Why don’t I relieve you of this plug and we’ll go from there?” Yennefer asked softly, giving it an extra hard push that made Jaskier’s whole body shiver.

Jaskier leaned forward into Geralt as the back of his trousers were pulled down and he whined softly as fingers gripped the end and pulled slowly. He panted and squeezed his eyes shut when Yennefer eased the plug out then back in, repeating this a few times until Jaskier’s cock was pushing on his trousers and he could feel Geralt’s too. Jaskier was about to comment when Geralt caught his lips in a kiss, the kiss deepened and Jaskier groaned softly as the the plug was popped out completely.

Yennefer leaned over him and kissed the back of Jaskier’s neck, “Geralt, my wolf, will you make sure he doesn’t tighten up any until I get back? And take off all these clothes.”

Jaskier had all of a moment before he was flipped onto his back and had his clothes deftly removed, he watched Geralt drop his pants to his knees, his cock already straining toward the sky. “Ohh, make me _sing_ , my sweet butcher.”

Geralt smiled and bent over Jaskier, holding his cock to press against the bard’s gape, “A bit of quiet would be preferred.”

“But I’m feeling so complimentary- ah! Ahah!” Jaskier arched as the head of Geralt’s cock eased in, “Fuck! Geralt- oh gods!”

“Shh, Jask, Ciri is right down the hall.” Geralt hissed as he pushed in further, breathing heavily while Jaskier’s insides clung and squeezed.

“Ngh! Ha-ah! I’ll try . . . “ Jaskier’s legs twitched and he bit his lip, “Your horse-cock isn’t doing me any favors!”

“Oh hush, if I can take it, you’ll be fine.” Yennefer got back on the bed wearing nothing but a leather harness around her groin, an empty socket was on the front but she was holding the wooden phallus that fitted into it, once it was secured, she poured oil on it, “Get him nice and stretched Geralt.”

Jaskier focused on Yennefer and his dazed smile grew a bit, “Been a while . . . don’t know if you’ll fit, oh goddess of the debauched.”

“Might be a bit loose.” Geralt murmured, thrusting his hips hard twice before pulling out.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Geralt,” Yen smiled and kissed him, holding Geralt’s cock and her wooden one in her hand and stroking them together.

Geralt smiled into the kiss, “Don’t hurt him too badly.”

“Oh but I love it when she does that.” Jaskier murmured, stroking his cock as he watched.

Yennefer chuckled softly and shoved Geralt down on the other side of the bed, then she turned to crouch on all fours over Jaskier, her long hair cascading down one shoulder. She tapped Jask’s nose with a finger, “Are you ready, little man?”

Jaskier leaned up and kissed her briefly, their breath mingling in the space between their lips, “Fuck me and make me remember it.”

Yennefer pushed Jaskier back down, “Safe word ‘gossamer’ as always, Jaskier.” She slid her hands over his thighs and wrapped a hand around his cock, leaning forward a little to rub the dildo against Jaskier’s asshole before easing it in.

Jaskier arched his back and flexed in her hand, he didn’t seem to have any words to begin to express what he was feeling. He reached up and ran his fingers over Yennefer’s breasts, thumbs circling her nipples lightly while she thrust into him. The bard looked over at Geralt who was lying on his side, stroking his own cock with his yellow eyes fixated on the point where Yennefer disappeared inside Jaskier.

“It’s amazing how gorgeous he can be when he’s quiet.” Geralt grunted, propping himself up on his elbow.

“I’m gorgeous all the time- oh gods- you’re just- fuck!- too busy- that’s the spot!- scowling to notice!” Jaskier moaned softly when Yennefer kissed his neck then gave a rather hard thrust into him.

“Oh I notice.” Geralt scooted closer, kissing the other side of Jaskier’s neck, “I just don’t scream it from the rooftops.”

“Dunno,” Jaskier gasped, his hands moving to tangle in both his lovers’ hair, “Might make a fellow feel appreciated! Oh f-fuck, Yen, I’m _close_.”

Geralt slid a hand over Jaskier’s hairy chest then down to join Yennefer’s hand on the bard’s cock, he bit Jask’s earlobe lightly, “Sing for us, Jask.”

Jaskier gasped, arching his back and moaning brokenly, pressing his hand against his mouth to muffle it, Yennefer snapped her hips into Jaskier faster and the hands on his cock sped up, squeezing and grasping until he started to spill over them.

Yennefer slid out of Jaskier after he stopped impaling himself on her and patted his side gently, “Thoroughly fucked, I’d say,” She turned to Geralt, reaching to give his balls a fondle, “Shall we?”

Geralt didn’t argue as he was nudged onto his back, watching Yennefer grab the base of his cock and sliding the head in, easing herself down inch by blessed inch until the Witcher pushed his head back into the bed, hands sliding to her hips. She fit so well against him, how she moved in tandem with him, her eyes and his locked while she rocked back and forth. Geralt closed his eyes and felt himself getting close but he did his best to not outpace the mage, she needed it more than he did.

Yennefer’s eyes were softly closed, her mouth only slightly open, head tilted back on her graceful neck so that her long black curls fell down her back and bounced with her movements. She lifted her hands to caress and squeeze her own breasts, Geralt sat up and kissed between them then slowly kissed up to her collarbone then up her neck to her mouth. His hands held her ass tightly, he started to pull her down harder into his lap and she moaned softly, her hands gripped his shoulders, nails biting little crescent moons into his flesh as her mouth dropped open and she squeezed around Geralt, wringing out a snarl and his orgasm until they were both wiped out and sweating.

Jaskier was already fast asleep hugging a pillow when Yennefer slid down to the bed and rested her head on Geralt’s shoulder. Tears started to stream down her face and she clung onto him. Geralt swallowed and held her, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” She asked, wiping at her face, “I thought that was my line?”

“I’m just as heartbroken as you are about it.” Geralt muttered, staring at the ceiling, “I just have had longer to try and get over it.”

“And how has that worked out?”

“Hasn’t.” Geralt swallowed thickly.

“We have Ciri.” Yennefer whispered.

“We do.” Geralt agreed.

“And we love her to pieces.”

“Yes.”

“I just want more of them . . . I want children with you . . . I’d even settle for children with Jaskier,” She looked over at the bard who was curled up and she smiled fondly, “He’d make pretty babies, if annoying and loud.”

Geralt looked at Jaskier, “Do you think he has any children out there somewhere?”

“Knowing how infamous he is, I wouldn’t be shocked.” Yennefer reached over and stroked two fingers over Jask’s thigh to his balls, “Virile little shit . . . “

“Wouldn’t that be the joke? Finding out some noble or monarch is somehow his bastard?” Geralt chuckled, “There’s a terrifying thought, spawn of Jaskier with power and money.”

“Please darling, I just had a lovely fucking, don’t soil it with talk of the end times.” Yennefer mumbled, settling her chin on Geralt’s chest, “You’re a good father, Geralt of Rivia.”

“And you are a good mother, Yennefer of Vengerberg.” Geralt kissed her forehead.

“And I am a good example of bad choices.” Jaskier mumbled, holding up a finger before dropping it and rolling over to spoon up behind Yennefer, “You’re both good parents and I’m a great parent and we’re a great family. There, did I cover all the mushy points? Can we go to sleep now?”

Geralt and Yennefer smiled and the witcher reached over to smack Jaskier’s ass much to the bard’s displeasure and then rolled onto his side to wrap his arms around them both.

* * *

Ciri wolfed down her breakfast and two cups of the bitter drink before slipping the rope she’d braided into a kind of scabbard for the wooden sword over her head. She tapped her foot at Geralt who was still eating, “Will you hurry _up_! The sun’ll be up soon!”

“While your enthusiasm is gratifying, Ciri, I prefer to not choke on my food.” Geralt said around the rim of his cup before taking a drink.

“But if I train as much as I can, I’ll get more jobs!” Ciri reasoned.

“And if I choke on my breakfast and die, then what?” Geralt tilted his head then went back to eating.

Ciri snorted, “Wouldn’t that be embarrassing? A Witcher killed by breakfast glop, wonder what song Jask will write for you on that one?”

Geralt scowled and gave her a look, “Give me more lip and you’re well on your way to organizing the shop, smart ass.”

“Why do you get to swear and I can’t?” Ciri walked over and put her elbows on the table.

“I’m an adult.” Geralt shrugged.

“You’re old, you mean. Adults aren’t over a hundred years old, dragons are. Are Witchers secretly dragons? Is that what it is?” Ciri tapped her chin in mock thought.

Geralt snorted, “Yes, I’m secretly a dragon and if you keep interrupting me eating, I’ll roast you and have little girl for breakfast instead.”

Ciri giggled and sat back in her seat, “You wouldn’t do that, even if you were a dragon.”

“Oh no? You think not?” Geralt smiled in one corner of his mouth despite his previous warning.

“No, because if you did, Yennefer would put a curse on you.” Ciri nodded.

“Mages don’t do curses, witches do.” Geralt pointed out.

“Well, she’d find a way to put a big curse on you and then you’d be sorry you ate me.” Ciri leaned her chair back.

“Mhm. Go start on Aderon’s tack, I’ll be out shortly.”

“Okay!” Ciri hurried out the door.

Geralt watched her leave and chuckled, shaking his head, “Good kid . . . “


End file.
